The Hanyou Nimiko
by dvine dreams
Summary: WHAT?! Then what ARE you, you female looking brat acting thing?! Sesshoumaru said making sure he didn't accidentally touching any parts of her he shouldn't have touched. Course I'm not a girl, I'm a wo-man. You know those thingies that have..............


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters. Oh yeah and in this fic me and my cousin Michelle did ^_^ it's like I write some and she continues it and then same thing over again ^_^ this is like the first fic we posted up so yeah. ' ' Are thoughts " " Talking * * Sounds  
  
Chapter One: Meeting You  
  
A small girl was running after her father.  
  
"Hurry up Nimiko! You have to run faster than that!"  
  
Nimiko was huffing and puffing.  
  
"But, daddy!!! You're just so fast! Plus you're a full demon, I'm only half!" she said brushing her hair to the side.  
  
'That's why you have to train so hard. I want you to be able to be as good as any demon."  
  
"But I'm only four!" she countered.  
  
"No, buts! A real demon never questions why they have to fight as long as there is honor in it." Her father said.  
  
"Okay.." She sighed.  
  
Her father then started attacking her while she blocked and did a few of her own.  
  
After a few hours Nimiko was tired and her father had finally told her that training was over,  
  
"We're done for the day. Now you can go play I'll come get you before it gets dark okay?"  
  
"Okay, daddy!" Nimiko said smiling at her father.  
  
Then she started running out of the forest after he father left on to the beach. She loved this particular beach because it had a beautiful castle nearby. She would usually sit on the beach and daydream about living in that castle and had lots of friends to play with that were her age, she had none only the ones in her mind.  
  
Today however she saw a boy that was about her age with long white hair. She squealed with excitement and ran to him. The boy heard a squeal and turned around to see what it was only to be jumped on by a girl with black hair that had white streaks causing him to fall down onto the ground. She had two dog ears one white and one black. She hugged him and looked up at him to see golden eyes that matched her own.  
  
She hugged him and said, "Hello! My name is Nimiko. What's yours?"  
  
"If you get off of me then maybe I'll tell you!" he answered.  
  
She quickly let go of him.  
  
He got up and dusted his clothes off after he was done he looked at her and said, "My name is Sesshoumaru. Why would you want to know?"  
  
"Because I wanna be your friend.."  
  
She paused for a moment and asked, "Will you be my friend? Please?"  
  
"No." He said simply.  
  
"Whyyyyy?" She whined.  
  
When she didn't get an answer she started to cry.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why don't you wanna be my friend?" Nimiko wailed holding onto him scared that he would runaway and never come back.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. "Fine.. I'll be your friend.Just stop crying already."  
  
She sniffled and started to smile a little, "Really?"  
  
"Really." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"Thank you so much for being my friend!" She said smiling.  
  
"I don't see why you want me of all people to be your friend. There are plenty of other small demons who would want to be your friend." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Not really. Humans don't wanna be my friend and Demons think I'm too weak to let me be around their pups." She countered.  
  
"Why is that?" Sesshoumaru questioned.  
  
"It's because I'm a.Hanyou." She looked at him worriedly.  
  
"You're still gunna be my friend even if I'm a Hanyou right?"  
  
"Sure why not?" He said sarcastically.  
  
Nimiko hugged him despite the sarcasm in his words. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
He was surprised 'I thought she'd be mad or start crying on me.. Instead she's hugging me and smiling. I never thought anyone would want my friendship.. She's happy even though I made it sound as if I don't want her friendship.. She's weird.. But she sure smells nice for a Hanyou..' He started to smile a little.  
  
She looked up at him and saw him smile and her smile brightened even more. "I'm glad you're happy."  
  
"Who said I was happy?" Sesshoumaru asked wiping the smile off his face.  
  
Nimiko sighed, "Sure whatever you say. Anyways where do you live Sess- chan?"  
  
"It's Sesshoumaru! You little annoying brat!" he replied frustrated.  
  
"Okay Seesshashosho," giggled Nimiko. "So answer my question!"  
  
"Well I live in that castle over there, I don't come here often. I ."he started walking away.  
  
"Hey wait Sessnorahu, wait for me," She said holding Sesshoumaru's shirt tail, "so. can I come in?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her in annoyance "Look at my face and my mouth, does my face look like it's welcoming you? Did my mouth invite you? So shoo off!"  
  
Nimiko giggled and whacked Sesshoumaru's head with a flat stick she had found earlier "Oh you goofy dog you! Come here!"  
  
She hugged him really tight but then thought she should let go since his face had turned blue a few minutes ago.  
  
"Are you okay Sessho.. You know what? I'm gunna call you Fluffy, cuz your name is too hard to say"  
  
"I'm fine you're a Hanyou you can't hurt me and NO you may not call me by that name! It's Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru said a little angry.  
  
"Whatever Fluffy! Let's go play!" she said while dragging him towards the ocean.  
  
"What do you think you're.?"  
  
He was cut off after she pushed him in the water. He stood up soaking wet and Nimiko started laughing at him.  
  
"You look so funny! You should see yourself," she said while giggling. "Oh yeah?" He said pulling her into the water.  
  
He started to laugh at her when *SPLASH* she splashed some water at him.  
  
"Why you.."  
  
He started splashing back at her. They both splashed at each other laughing and having fun and just being the little kids they were.  
  
"I've never have a girl friend before" Sesshoumaru said out of nowhere  
  
"Well I'm not quite a girl.." She said looking towards home.  
  
"WHAT?! Then what ARE you, you female looking brat acting thing?!" Sesshoumaru said making sure he didn't accidentally touching any parts of her he shouldn't have touched.  
  
"Course I'm not a girl, I'm a wo-man. You know those thingies that have big boobs and butt?"  
  
Sesshoumaru slapped himself out of nowhere.  
  
"Sessu-Fuffy! Stop doing that! I'll do it for you!"  
  
She yanked away his hands and started slapping him.  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
"You looked so goofy. Your face was moving so fast!" She said giggling hysterically.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there looking dumbfounded and asked himself, "Okay, what just happened here? Did that thing that called herself a woman just slapped me and got away with it?"  
  
He scratched his head for a while and finally decided to get her. He looked straight into her eyes. She stopped laughing all of a sudden and ran.  
  
"Fluffy, you're so stupid!" she said laughing.  
  
When they had finally stopped, Sesshoumaru was sitting on the ground panting.  
  
"You okay Hosesmari?" Nimiko asked who had ran back when she saw him slow down, "You know, I had always thought that guys ran faster than girls because they had special equipment on them, daddy would tell me, but I guess he was wrong. He even said he had it too!"  
  
"I can't believe this. A girl.. a Hanyou girl outran me." Sesshoumaru said to himself in disbelief.  
  
"It's okay, Fluffy. Maybe you don't get that special equipment until you're older." She said.  
  
"How do you run so fast without getting tired?" he asked.  
  
"It's probably because my dad trains me a lot. He says he doesn't want anyone to think less of me because I'm a Hanyou. So everyday He'd wake me up really early so I can do my chores and train so I'll be as good as any demon. I still don't understand why cuz we all are kind of the same right? We all bleed the same color, have feelings and feel pain.. What's so different about humans, demons and hanyous? Sure we're all different or else this place would be sooo boring and people would die from boredom." She said sadly.  
  
'Wow, she sure can be serious and smart for a brat. She was acting so childish moments ago and now she's so serious and.'  
  
he was cut off from his thoughts when he smelled something. 'She's sad?' "Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Yeah, you smell that? That stinky odor?" She asked.  
  
"Your pants.it's.leaking!" Sesshoumaru said while his face was flushing red.  
  
"Huh? What?" Nimiko said looking down,  
  
'Eww! What the hell is that?' she thought to herself 'maybe daddy knows' she shrugged it off and ran into the water,  
  
"It's gone now!" Nimiko said while giggling.  
  
"Eww! Now I can't get in the water you punk!" Sesshoumaru smacked himself "I gotta make new friends.."  
  
"Nimiko!!" a man yelled, as he appeared, "Come Home!"  
  
Nimiko looked at the man, "Oh! That weird man over there is my daddy, bye now fluffy woofy Sessmashoeshoe!"  
  
"It's Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Okay Sesshoemaru!" Nimiko yelled back running to her father.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Fluffy!"  
  
Sesshoumaru smacked himself, "Why do I even bother?"  
  
Author's note: Yeah. I kind of just mad it a little longer and stuff so it wouldn't look so long cuz it was kinda getting annoying. anyways it might take a while to update cuz it was supposed to go 11 years later but.. I wanted to add a little more to it so I have to work it out with my cousin so yeah. I hope you like it and please review ^_^ 


End file.
